Reedsong
R E E D S O N G She is for the Hidden Canon contest. She is the MudWing Peril and Turtle see in Possibility missing an arm. She is for the Hidden Canon contest. A P P E A R A N C E Reedie is extremely pale brown, a brown so pale it is almost cream, but her underbelly is a darker, richer kind of brown that you would see at the top of a cattail. She has a long light tail that shades into a darker brown the closer you get to the tip. She has large pale wings with auburn wing membranes, as well as scattered chestnut freckle scales on the actual limb part of her wings. She has long legs and one missing arm and several bandages on the stump where her right arm used to be. She has a short neck, not too short but not too long either. Reedie also has a flat snout and worried yellow eyes hidden behind silver-rimmed round spectacles. Pink zigzagging scars can be seen all over her body, especially on her snout and wings. Overall, she's small for her age and her drooping posture doesn't help make her look any bigger. She doesn't usually accessorize, but sometimes she wears a pale green scarf. P E R S O N A L I T Y Reedsong is a generally cautious, worried dragon, suffering from PTSD. She isn't at all extroverted, but she does enjoy company, as long as they don't ever mention anything about the war. She is quite mature for her age and would handle topics like the war without breaking down, well, except for the fact that SHE WAS FREAKIN' IN IT. What most don't know about Reedsong is that despite her cute looks, she was in the SandWing War of Succession. She fought alongside SkyWings, SandWings, and other MudWings. She stabbed SeaWings, slashed at IceWings, and sliced the tails off of enemy SandWings. She was a pretty food fighter, and she could handle the war fairly well. Until it happened. An IceWing caught her off guard and sprayed frostbreath at her front right arm. It turned a horrible shade of black. This was the trigger. It was a horrible, gruesome sight mixed with the excruciating pain. Her oldest brother, Swampwater, looked over at her before an IceWing ripped out his throat, and later the arm was amputated. She never forgot that. She was scarred for life. Because she lives in possibility she sees many IceWings. They just remind her. She gets flashbacks, nightmares, anxiety, making her an anxious, paranoid dragon. She becomes scared easily at the slightest of sounds, can be quite skitterish at times. But that is only one side of her. Beneath her PTSD, she is a kind, caring MudWing. Reedsong is also curious. You won't see her push too far outside of her comfort circle, but she likes to investigate things she hasn't seen and log them in her book. She gardens with her siblings to get her mind off the war and she loves to experiment with new plants, as well as check out new animals she's never seen. She can be quite giggly at times, often laughing at a funny joke. Reedie has made gardening her job. She's become a farmer and owns a small farm by a river. She may never cure her PTSD, but she can do what she loves to make her happier. She will never forget Swampwater, her arm, and the war, but she can take her mind off it. R.S. is a mess (hey that rhymed!), but in the rubble of her mind, you can find (I'm on fire with the unintentional rhymes) a few shining qualities that make her lovable and sincere. H I S T O R Y Reedsong and her siblings were born to two MudWings of unknown names. They named her Reedsong because she was born hidden in the reeds where birds would land and sing. Her father thought it was a sappy name, but they were never going to have to see their first clutch again, so the name stuck. The biggest out of R.S.'s siblings was Swampwater, and she was the smallest. The clutch was adventurous. They would rather explore than listen to their teachers. Sometimes they would even get into trouble! The dragonets trusted their BigWings, Swampwater, with their life as well as having an extremely deep bond with each other. Everything seemed good. And for a long time, it was. They lived in a house made of mud and they would hunt, train, learn, and laugh. It was nice. They were conscripted at the age of five. A messenger came to all five-year-olds forcing them to join the war. The conscription age was lowered recently, from 8 to 5. It was Burn's idea. Blaze was dangerously close to winning the war and with the MudWings who formerly allied with Blister and currently allying with Burn, (I promise that's canon) the strong princess decided to utilize all the MudWings she could get her talons on. So Reedsong, Swampwater, Tallgrass, and Murkwater were ushered off to learn to fight a war they never signed up for. The first year was horrible. They often fought SeaWings since they were closer to the Mud Kingdom, so they were used to fractured and broken bones from being hit with powerful tails, coming home half-drowned from fighting blue and green dragons on stormy shores, and concussions from hitting rocky seaside cliffs. Injuries were common. Deaths were often. But Reedsong's group had to be strong. They never snapped, never broke, only bent. And bent very far they did. It felt like the longest year and months of their lives. It was as though grim rainclouds surrounded them and revolved around their lives. Then Swampwater died. It was out of nowhere. He perished at the same time Reedie lost her arm. It was traumatizing, and it had a lasting effect on Reedie, planting fear, trauma, and anxiety in her for the rest of her life. A few weeks later, the war ended. Reedsong and her sibs cheered. It was as though the rainclouds had left, but it made her vision of what happened sharper, as though when the looming threat of the war obscuring her thoughts of anything else had lifted and the grief of losing a brother and an arm had suddenly become more real and painful. Her sibs noticed, and the moved away from the Mud Kingdom to Possiblity. Upon moving there, R.S. was not instantly happy. She had to go to a special doctor to help her get over her PTSD. The doctor prescribed doing something to get her mind off the war. She tried gardening and realized she had a knack for it. She loved it so much, she and her sibs decided to become farmers. She is also now head of an organization called Spears to Petals ''which works to get soldiers to garden and get their mind off the war. It's small, but it's helping. Reedsong may have had a tragic past, but every day she works harder to make things better. L I K E S/D I S L I K E S '''Likes' * Farming * Sibs * Eating (she is a MudWing) * Naps * Her plant babies * Carrots Dislikes * Loud noises * IceWings * Spears * Swords * Pointy things * Blood * Her arm S K I L L S/W E A K N E S S E S S K I L L S Her Strength ~ '''Reedsong is stronger than her sibs, though not super strong. She can lift large rocks and throw them, and she can support her big sister if she is injured. She doesn't train as much as she used to so most of her muscle is gone anyway, but she was formidable in the war. '''Her 'Sense of Direction ~ '''Reedie has amazing orienteering skills and is almost never lost. She is great at finding her way through the endless desert and the winding roads of Possibility alike. (that could be a good metaphor, "the winding roads of ''possibility.") She always seems to know what territory she is in and where the nearest town is. '''Gardening ~ '''This is R.S.'s finest skill. She can cultivate almost any land and grow a wide variety of plants, whether it be carrots, forget-me-nots, apple trees, pumpkins, and many more! She is fascinated by the garden outside the hospital (the one from Winter Turning) in possibility, and she wishes her garden and even the whole world could have as much life. W E A K N E S E S S '''Anything That Reminds Her ~ '''This is Reedsong's biggest weakness. She can get sidetracked and frightened very easily by anything that reminds her of the war. Whether it be the tiniest drop of blood, the edge of a knife, or an old war poster that hasn't been taken down yet, anything that reminds her can give her flashbacks and nightmares at the exact wrong time. '''Fire ~ '''Let's face it, Reedsong is hopeless at breathing fire. Even when she is warm enough, she can barely muster a flame to grill a goat. When she does breathe enough, it can give her headaches. Another thing is that she's not used to fire and hurts twice as much for Reedie than it does for any other MudWIng. She is prone to wailing and thrashing dramatically. '''Water ~ '''Even though she loves mud like the rest of her tribe, Reedsong hates water. She hates how rain seems to endlessly weigh her down, chill her, and just seem to always hit her like little rocks falling from the sky. She is helpless flying in a storm and definitely cannot hold her breath for an hour. She likes swimming in the calm, shallow river in Possibility, it's just that in the ocean she can never control herself. T R I V I A * She was right taloned, so when she lost her right arm she had to switch to using her left one. * She doesn't want anyone to know she's asexual... * She used to enjoy fighting G A L L E R Y Insert creative title here.png|By Dewdrop! Thanks so much! She's so monstery! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Raybean) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets